choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara
Tara, a character from the #LoveHacks series, is a delivery girl and Horatio's love interest. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 8. Appearance Tara has fair skin, brown eyes and long wavy brown hair in a ponytail rested on one shoulder. She wears a delivery person's uniform consisting of a cobalt blue collared shirt with chest pockets and matching baseball cap, which she removes when off-duty. She is also described as having a small stature. Personality Tara is sweet, caring, and initially shy about her feelings. As a delivery girl, she is cheerful and dutiful, bringing the order personally to the customer with a smile. She also obeys her delivery method faithfully, as she refused to deliver drunk Cole's package (his phone) to his "future self" until he pestered her enough to do so. Should Horatio choose to date her, we see more of her personality. She is a very upbeat and fun-loving girl, wanting to spin on the Double Tap barstools, occasionally blurting jokes, and claiming to be full of surprises. In fact, she had been visiting a skating rink since she was a child and still retains this playful demeanor. She also appreciates both hipster and modern viewpoints of objects and foods, and is very supportive of Horatio for this, helping him acknowledge both perspectives. Nevertheless, she can't help but laugh good-naturedly to Horatio's reactions to her contrasting viewpoints. She is aware of his "angry voice" and urges him to use it to help people, such as getting a crowd outside a burning bar immediately and telling off his abusive boss at the Longhorn Saloon. Chapters #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 8: She Dates A Bad Boy. You Won't Believe What Happens Next! * Chapter 12: We Dated Three Guys At One So You Don't Have To! * Chapter 16: 16 Secrets For The Perfect Breakup (Determinant) * Chapter 17: 17 Things Never To Do At A Work Party (Mentioned, Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 18: The Ending Will Blow Your Mind! (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 12: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night Relationships Horatio She likes Horatio and is his love interest. They bond over their similar appeal to artisanal cheeses. Depending on the player's choice, she can go to the ClickIt Anniversary Party with him. Consequently, Horatio likes her to the point of intentionally ordering a product he does not need just to see her again, and conspicuously exposing some special nuts out on the bar knowing they're her favorite snack. Additionally, his affection is such that he yelled at Mark for attempting to consume such nuts. In return, Tara is respectful of Horatio's opinions as a hipster, but nevertheless urges him to try out new things, such as eating her favorite vending machine snack and the all-too-familiar Oreo cookie, both of which succeed in expanding his viewpoint on food. She tends to support Horatio also at his job, trying to speak like a cowboy while Horatio was working in the Longhorn Saloon. She is also unable to maintain her general cheerfulness when Horatio was despondent working at another bar. Other Looks Tara No Hat.jpg|Uniform w/o hat Trivia * She has a resemblance with IU, a famous K-Pop solo artist. * Her character model is the same as Bree, a character from Home for the Holidays, but with brown hair instead of black. * She makes a cameo appearance in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Chapter 7, as a courier. * She shares the same forename as the Main Character's default name in Mother of the Year. * Based on her dates with Horatio: ** She is a skilled roller skater. ** Her favorite foods are Cheetah Cakes and Horatio's special nuts. ** She loves artisanal cheese, or any kind of cheese that comes out of a spray can. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Love Interests